Junkie
by DarkYoyo
Summary: Ever since BEGA, Tala has turned down the path of self destruction. Drugs, booze, cigarettes and sex are his life. Can the other Beybladers help him before it's too late and he takes his own life? [TalaxOC later in the story]


Well, this story came into my head when our Social Stdies teacher was telling us the effects of drugs. By the time I got home the first chapter was nearly finished in my head, so I had to write it and upload it here for you all!

**Note:** Drugs are bad. So is booze, cigarettes and unprotected sex.

Read and review please people!

* * *

**Junkie**

Tala slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his blurred vision. He sat up, and took in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom somewhere, and clothes were lying all over the floor. An empty condom packet lay near the edge of the bed. Turning his head, he took in the appearance of the girl that lay next to him. She was naked; and had long wavy blonde hair, and a lot of fake tan.

Tala sighed, and ran a shaky hand through his shocking red hair, which was ruffled and slicked with sweat. He put the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to ignore the huge migraine he had. Getting up, he began to get dressed.

He gathered his clothes and put them on; he was wearing tight patent PVC white leather pants which were tucked into huge steal toed platform boots. He fastened his belt, which was a blue pyramid belt with chains hanging off. He put on a long sleeved see-through blue fishnet top, and on top of that a white sleeveless jacket. Just as he put his hood up and was about to leave, he heard a voice behind him.

"You were an animal last night." A sugary voice from behind him said, followed by a small yawn. Tala turned to see the blonde girl sitting up, ignoring her nakedness. "I heard you were good in bed, but that was amazing. I think I saw God!" She exclaimed.

Tala just looked at her, racking his brains for her name. "Listen, it was fun last night," he said, though he couldn't remember much, "But I don't think I'm ready for commitment….um…." He cut off, desperately trying to remember her name.

"It's Sophie." She told him.

"Right, well, anyway….see you." And with this, Tala left the room. He followed a hallway, until he found a back door; he opened it and put on a pair of sunglasses to hide his bloodshot eyes.

_Flashback_

The music was blaring loudly, and Tala was going wild in a moshpit. His pupils were enormous, and his vision was severely blurred. He managed to escape from the moshpit and went over to the bar, signalling to the bartender for another large vodka. He swallowed it at once and lit a cigarette. He was sweating like mad, and as high as Hell. Taking out a packet from his pocket, he emptied the contents into his hand. Three brightly colored pills dropped into his hand and he swallowed them at once. Taking another long drag on his cigarette, he watched a beautiful blonde haired girl walk up to the bar next to him. She ordered a bottle of alcopop. She looked at Tala, and immediately recognised him as the captain of The Blitzkreig Boys. He saw her pupils were like pennies too. As she drank her drink, Tala signalled to her to follow him.

As they walked down a hallway, moans could be heard from some of the closed doors. They found an empty room and walked in, locking the door. The immediately began to kiss, and the girl took of her boob tube and bra, leaving her upper body naked.

"Nice breasts." Tala told her, and he took her in his arms and laid her underneath him on the bed. They continued to kiss, and the girl helped Tala out of his jacket and top. She looked at his pants, and as Tala followed her gaze, he undid his belt and zipper. The girl had now shed her tight leather skirt and thong and lay with just her stockings on. She placed herself in a comfortable position and moaned as Tala thrust into her.

She screamed his name again and again and dug her nails into his back as he thrust harder and harder. They continued their actions for about an hour, until Tala who was now completely out of it, passed out beside her.

_End Flashback_

Tala looked up at the building he had just exited. "The Mill". It was an infamous club in Moscow. Full of drugs, alcohol and sex. The owner of the club was a well known Russian mobster named Dabylov, and knew full on what went on inside is club. His bouncers were also drug dealers, employed by Dabylov to sell drugs to the clubbers, and to dispose of the ones who overdosed and collapsed. In the back of the club lay several bedrooms where the high teenagers could get off with each other.

As Tala took his cell phone out of his pocket, he noticed he had missed two calls. Looking at the screen he noticed they were both from Bryan. _"Stupid fucker. Why should I answer to that bastard?"_ He thought to himself. _"They can rot in Hell for all I care. The lot of them. Tyson, Bryan, Spencer, Kai and the rest. Especially Garland."_ He snarled, and lit up a cigarette, feeling his muscles relax as the nicotine entered his worn body.

Ever since BEGA fell three months ago, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Crusher and Ming Ming had joined the BBA. They got on well with the other teams. Mr. Dickenson licked them just as much as any other Beyblader. Except Tala hadn't been the same since he came out of the coma. Boris had been sent to jail, but after two weeks had somehow managed to escape again. Tala had moved back to Moscow, but had been slowly going downhill.

It started off with a cigarette. Only a packet a day was what he smoked. Then he started going to the booze. Spending every night simply drinking and smoking. Then he was told about The Mill. He went once and got completely smashed, and took some cocaine. Soon enough he was smoking 100 a day, and spending every night in The Mill getting high on every kind of drug imaginable, and was having sex every night with a different girl.

Tala's Beyblade was forgotten about, he couldn't even remember were he left it; not that he cared. He would never Beyblade again. As he continued walking, he didn't recognise the group of people climbing off a bus. That was, until it was too late.

"Tala! Hey Tala!" A voice yelled loudly. Tala felt a hand smack him on the back, and as he turned he knew he was in trouble. It was Tyson. "Hey Tala! How've you been, old –" Tyson stopped talking and took in his old competitor's appearance.

Tala was skinny, almost anorexic. Tyson saw his hair was greasy and limp, and the redness had dulled. His skin, which was pale before, was now deathly white and he had a new middle lip ring. Tyson saw Tala's hands were shaking badly, ad that one held a cigarette. He couldn't see Tala's eyes from the sunglasses, but knew something was wrong.

Tala said nothing, instead just opening and shutting his mouth. Eventually he managed to find his tongue. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tala? What happened?" Tyson asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing's wrong…..I just haven't been feeling….well….lately." Tala said, his heart pounding away. He took a drag on his cigarette, forgetting that Tyson was there until he heard another voice.

"You smoke?" Ray came up to Tala and Tyson. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and also took in Tala's ill appearance. Ray, unlike Tyson, knew that Tala wasn't just "ill".

"Uh huh." Tala said.

"Tala? Are you sure you're okay?" Tyson asked, but coughed as Tala blew out smoke into Tyson's face.

"You tell me. Listen, it's nice to see you all again, but I'm late for something." Tala told them, and began to walk off.

"Wait, Tala! Aren't you entering the new Beyblade tournament?" Tyson called.

"What tournament?" Tala replied, stopping.

"There's a Beyblade tournament being held in Moscow. That's why we're here. Tomorrow the rest of the teams are arriving." Ray informed them.

"Oh." Tala said.

"Well, aren't you entering? Or are you afraid we'll whoop your butt?" Tyson laughed.

"No." Tala said bluntly, which shut Tyson up.

"What? Why not? Come on, everyone will be there!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson….I'm not a Beyblader anymore."

* * *

Review please people" Even if it's just a "read it" it is still appreiciated. I would love to hear you thoughts on ideas for events, improvements and OC's.


End file.
